Soulmates
by Sharon10
Summary: What happens when Nora finds a piece of Bo's past hidden in his desk drawer... what happens next will change their lives forever... Can the last thing they ever imagined bring them back together? Stay tuned.
1. Soulmates Chapter 1

_Soulmates- Part 1_

_I'll be back for you I promise. As soon as I'm old enough to make my own decisions then I'll come back and find you. And if you still want me then we can be together like we planned._

_I'll always want you Austin. I may not be the smartest guy but I know what it feels like to be in love. And you're it for me. _

_That's why I have to let you go blue eyes. I'm 16 years old. You know I love you. If there was a way for me to stay then you know I would. But my Parents are trying to have you arrested for statutory rape and if I don't go with them now then they'll ruin everything for you. I can't do that to you. I love you too much. _

_So this is goodbye then? _

_Here… take this… It's my class ring. Wear it on a chain and keep it close to your heart. I'm not saying that I want you to never have love blue eyes… but will you promise never to forget me. _

_I couldn't do that if I tried. I want you to have this… (He handed her a chain with a stone on it)_

_That was your mother's. I can't take that from you. _

_She said to give it to the woman you love. That would be you. _

_I'll cherish it always. And I'll never forget you. I love you._

_When you come back to me then I want to marry you Austin. If that's still what you want._

_All I ever wanted was to spend all my days with you. I'll be waiting for you somewhere out there. Think of me ok? _

_I'll always think of you. And I'll remember that perfect summer we spent under that big Texas sky. _

_Me too. _

_They kissed passionately. _

_I love you Blue Eyes._

_I love you Austin_

_Always _


	2. Soulmates Chapter 2

_Soul mates- Part 2_

_She prepared herself now as she sat in Bo's office waiting for him to get back from the press conference. She had accidentally discovered something she had no business seeing when she was looking for a file on his desk. She knew she shouldn't have pursued it further but the curiosity got the best of her and she was soon snooping into his personal business. What was he going to say now? She's soon get her answer as he stepped inside. _

_Nora, what are you doing here?_

_I was looking for a file and…and Bo I'm… I'm sorry._

_Sorry for what? Did you find something you shouldn't have?_

_I know I shouldn't have been going through your stuff… _

_WHAT? Nora, why would you do that? _

_I'm sorry. I thought it was in your bottom drawer… only what I found was a lot more then I bargained for. (She held up the ring and he grabbed it from her)_

_That's a part of your past you won't talk about…your first love right?_

_I don't want to talk about her. _

_Look Bo, I know this is going to sound weird but I know who she is?_

_Don't play games with me Nora. You don't have a clue._

_I know you called her Austin_

_How would you…._

_Because I called you Blue Eyes…_

_(She took the chain from under her shirt and showed it to him)_

_How is it possible that all this time we didn't know?_

_We never even asked for each other's first names Bo. You were happy with Austin and I settled for Blue Eyes. We met one magical summer deep in the heart Texas when I was 16 years old. And you showed me the meaning of real and everlasting love. _

_You never came back for me. Why? You said you would. Why didn't you?_

_I couldn't. I don't want you to think that I ever stopped loving you. Ironically I always carried a torch for the first guy I ever loved… until I met you. _

_You know, its funny cause I felt the same way about you. I loved that woman in Texas more then I thought I'd ever love anyone and then I met you. So why didn't you come back like you promised? Why?_

_Do we have to do this now? Its not like any of it matters anymore. Those promises we made to each other don't exist anymore. We've both moved on. _

_But I still need to know Nora. Please…there was so much we didn't know. I loved you. I guess I loved you twice in one life -time technically. Can't you respect what we used to be and tell me the truth about why you never came back?_

_I got into a little bit of trouble after I was sent away. _

_What kind of trouble?_

_I was pregnant…_

_WAS?_

_They took her from me Bo… our child… they took her away and there wasn't a dam thing I could do about it cause my parents had all the say since I was underage. _

_I have a daughter somewhere out there?_

_Yeah… we have a daughter… I don't know what she looks like or where she ended up… but we have a daughter somewhere. _

_We have to find her…_

_I tried Bo… I never got anywhere…_

_Well now you have me to help you… and I… I have contacts…_

_She smiled at him…_

_What if she doesn't want to see us Bo? _

_Then let her tell us that? We're finding our daughter…_

_She looked at him as he made that phone call and she couldn't believe that she had actually found a piece of her past she thought was gone forever… a piece that now may lead her straight towards the guy she had loved and lost twice since she was 16 years old… the guy she had sacrificed everything for to protect… the guy who was now protecting her... And when he got off the phone and he saw the tears she struggled to conceal, the only thing he did was pull her in his arms for a hug that not only conveyed their feelings of loss but their feelings of hope. _


	3. Soulmates Chapter 3

Nora was sitting at the table at the palace the next day waiting for Kelly to arrive. She was a little nervous but she knew this had to be done. She had asked Bo to let her do this herself cause she knew this was gonna cause some heads to turn. Bo, in turn, had agreed to her request with the suggestion that he stay in the restraunt because he wanted to be there after she had dropped the bombshell. They both agreed to the compromise with surprising ease.

Kelly greeted Nora with a smile and a hug and then she took her seat across from one of her former relatives.

Kelly: Nora, what is it? You look a little nervous.

Nora: I know that you are involved in the process of adoption right?

Kelly (A little surprised): well yeah...

Nora: Ok so I need to ask you for your opinion on something. (She looked at her with a skeptical glare) I had a child that I gave up for adoption when I was 16... or rather my parents MADE me give her up.

Kelly: I'm sorry Nora. That must of been hard.

Nora: It was. Things were different back then. I didn't have much say in the matter cause I was underage.

Kelly: Did you love the Childs father?

Nora: He was the love of my life Kelly. Leaving him behind was the hardest thing I had to do until they took my child away from me.

Kelly: So why did you leave? I mean if you don't mind my asking?

Nora: Because if I didn't then my family would have him arrested for statutory rape and I just couldn't do that to him.

Kelly: Sounds like you really loved him.

Nora: Yeah I did. And I tried to find our child after I was of age but I didn't have much luck. Now the child's father is back in my life and he has resources and we may get a chance to find her after all these years. What I need to know is if you would help us. I mean I know you work primarily with children but I think you might be able to make this a little easier of a transition. I mean you've been there Kelly... with Ace. And I know your trying to rebuild your life since then. So am I... So is...

She paused and Kelly looked at her.

Kelly: Wait a minute. Nora, is your baby's father someone we know?

Nora: yeah... someone you know well actually.

Kelly: Well who is it?

Nora paused as she braced herself for the truth that was sure to rock a few lives. 

Nora: This is gonna sound really strange. But actually the man I had a child with when I was 16 was Bo.

Kelly: WHAT?

Nora: We never asked for each other's names Kelly. We met in Texas. He called me Austin. I called him Blue eyes. Before I left at the end of the summer I gave him my class ring and he gave me the one thing he had from his mother... her engagement ring. That's how I discovered the truth. I found that token in his desk. It was a little weird after all these years.

Kelly: Yeah I bet.

Nora: I guess I know why it was so easy to fall in love with him

Kelly: You already had loved him once.

Nora: Yeah.

Kelly: well for the record, I think that's one of the most romantic stories I've ever heard.

Nora: Yeah too bad it doesn't have a happier ending.

Kelly: Well you never know Nora. You already loved each other twice in a lifetime. That's more then most people get.

She looked at her with a sense of sadness in her eyes. 

Nora: So will you help us?

Kelly: I would love to. And I'm really honored that you trusted me with the truth Nora. I know this couldn't have been easy.

Nora: Well I got through the hardest part... telling Bo. Now I guess I have to tell the world. 

Kelly: Its ok you know? Your true friends will support you... both of you.

(They hugged)

Nora just sat there pondering what was said when Bo came up to her.

Bo: How did it go?

Nora: It went well I think. She's on our side.

Bo: That's a good thing right? (Pause) Nora, why do you look so flustered?

Nora: Bo, are you and Paige getting married?

Bo: WHAT? Now why would you ask me a question like that? Came out of left field don't you think?

Nora: Maybe but I need to know how you feel about her Bo?

Bo: Why?

Nora: Because Kelly said something that made me think about the way things used to be. Now before you go getting mad at me for bringing this up, I would like a little honesty Bo. Just tell me one way or another whether things are REALLY over between us... and make me believe it? Cause you sure have been giving me mixed feelings lately.

Bo: Haven't we been down this road before Nora?

Nora: Not honestly. I mean yeah, you've given me a million different reasons why we can't be together but none of them are valid Bo. We've loved each other deeper and more openly then either of us has loved anyone else... I mean my God Bo... we've loved each other twice in a lifetime... that's more then most people ever find. Are you saying it's too late for our happily ever after? Is there really no chance for us again? I want you to look me in the eyes and tell me... tell me that you don't feel what Im feeling right now?

She leaned over and kissed him passionately and then they both looked in each other's eyes.

Bo: It's a big mistake to go down this road again. There are too many unanswered questions.

Nora: So don't think about tomorrow Bo. When was the last time either of us has done something spontaneous... just because we felt like it? God we used to be like that and you know what? I miss that. I miss the old Nora. And I'm willing to bet you miss the old Bo.

Bo: They're the same guy Nora.

Nora: Maybe in a way they are. They make up who you are. But I want a taste of spontaneous Bo right here and now.

Bo: What are you suggesting Nora?

She took out the key from her pocket and showed it to him.

Nora: I have a room upstairs and I bet you if you followed me we could both find something a lot more fun then the daily grind... unless of course, you have better things to do. 

He couldn't help but smile as she was staring at him with a sexy grin.

Bo: I don't think I've seen this side of you in a long time Nora. What's gotten into you?

Nora: YOU. You're under my skin Bo Buchanan. And what can I say; I've forgotten how good it feels to be doing something for myself… to hell with the consequences Bo. I want you. And I'm not afraid to stand up and tell you.

Bo: Your nuts, you know that?

Nora: Maybe I am certifiable Bo. But who cares? You used to like it when I was ONLY crazy about you. What if I still am? Would that be such a bad thing?

Bo: It might be.

Nora: If this is about Paige then don't worry your pretty little head. I told you. I'm not worrying about tomorrow. I only want what's in the here and now... I want to do something wild and crazy for a change… and I want to do it with you.

Bo: Nora, how much have you had to drink?

Nora: I'm stone cold sober... I'm only drunk on you… so you gonna take my little wager or not? Cause its a one time offer buddy...you and me upstairs right now or not at all ever again… Your call.

He said nothing as he grabbed the key from her hand and they both headed for her hotel room.

TBC


	4. Soulmates Chapter 4

When Bo and Nora stepped into the elevator and noticed that they were alone, she gave him a sexy grin, as if to invite him to come closer without attempting to put too much pressure on him. He took her invitation for exactly what it was and they were soon kissing in the elevator like two lovesick teenagers. When the doors opened, he walked out first and she followed. When they got to her door, he slid the key in and she was attempting to help him as their hands touched. It sent an electric shock down both of them as the sexual tension between them spoke more then words ever could. When they got inside, she surprised him by slowing things down.

Nora: Wait. I wanna make a toast.

Bo: A toast?

Nora: Yeah. We can't let a good bottle of champagne go to waste can we?

Bo: Nora, are you sure you should be drinking that?

Nora: Don't worry Commish. A little champagne isn't gonna kill me. Besides, I have my own personal bodyguard here to protect me don't I?

She leaned in and kissed him gently, before cracking the cork and ultimately spilling it all over Bo's shirt.

Nora: Talk about deju Vu huh?

Bo: Well what can I say? I guess you're just meant to keep spilling into my life aren't you?

Nora: I'm sorry Bo. I am such a klutz. Here let me clean that up?

Bo: Nora, relax. Its ok. Here (He took the bottle from her hand) I'll see if I can salvage what' s left of this bottle. Do you have any glasses?

She went to retrieve them and placed them on the table beside the bed. Then she took some candy bars from the refrigerator and placed them on the table.

Nora: What's the point of indulging if you can't go all the way?

Bo: Chochalate and Champagne. What a wonderful mix.

(He held up his glass) What do you want to toast to?

Nora: To taking risks. May they finally play out exactly like we want them to?

Bo: Like this? (He leaned in and kissed her passionately)

Nora: Like that... and then some. (She paused) Wait. I have a surprise for you.

Bo: Another one. 

Nora: Trust me. You'll like this one.

He smiled at her as she went into the other room and came back with a photo album. 

Bo: What's that?

Nora: Come on... I'll show you.

She took him to the bed and she spread out the book.

Bo: Oh My God... Nora this was from that year.

Nora: I bet you didn't even know I took so many pictures.

Bo: I forgot all about it. And you kept it all this time?

Nora: I forgot I had them. I found the film in my drawer the other day. I had no idea what it was. When I saw these pictures it just brought up so many memories.

Bo: Oh God Nora. I still remember the first time I ever saw you.

Nora: You didn't much care for me did you?

Bo: Well first impressions aren't always right Nora. And what was I supposed to think? You walked into the stables and demanded that you be given riding lessons. And you weren't exactly giving me much to work with Nora?

Nora (Smiling): Yeah I suppose I was a little too pushy. 

Bo: A LITTLE? Nora, you were demanding. And Annoying as hell. 

Nora: Well I didn't exactly think much of you either. I mean who were you supposed to be? Some stuck up rich playboy who never worked a day in his life unless he had to and now here I was expecting him to teach me how to ride when he'd rather be out playing the field if you know what I mean.

Bo: Did you really think that?

Nora: Oh don't play the hurt card here Bo. You KNOW that's what you were about back then. You were working the stables because Asa caught you and some girl who shall remain nameless making out in his ranch and he wanted to keep you in line.

Bo: He didn't want me to turn out like him. Although I'm not sure where he got his logic from cause growing up with Asa Buchanan kind of makes it impossible to learn anything else.

Nora: but you did. You learned how to love honestly. You remember that night Bo?

Bo: How can I forget? We were down at the river looking up at the stars. I told you I didn't want you to leave.

Nora: You told me that you'd name a whole town after me if I'd convince my parents to let me stay.

Bo: What can I say? I was a man on a mission.

Nora: You were in love Bo.. With me. And I never understood why. I mean I was a teenager and you were much more experienced. You could have had anyone you wanted.

Bo: Nora, you may have been a teenager but you were much more mature then any woman I ever dated. You knew what you wanted. You went after it. And you wouldn't let anyone tell you, you couldn't do it. I admired that in you... and I fell in love with your spirit. I have never known anyone as full of life as you. If I could of chosen who to fall in love with, I would have chosen you every time.

She smiled at him.

Nora: I was so in love with you Bo. I mean I was a little inexperienced back then but I knew that what we felt that summer was what it was supposed to be like. You helped me trust in my own heart and follow my dreams. And you showed me how good it could be if I allowed myself to just be free. Like when that sky opened up.

Bo: We got soaked didn't we?

Nora: Yeah but we weren't complaining. We were falling in love on that rainy afternoon. And you know what? It felt incredible. 

Bo (Smiling at her): We don't need that photo album to remember how good it felt to be falling in love. And we don't need a tropical storm to prove it either.

Nora: What are you saying?

Bo: I'm not saying anything Nora. No promises remember. No regrets. Just you and Me.

Nora: And a lifetime of memories... a love that just wouldn't die.

He said nothing and he leaned in and kissed her. She wrapped her arms around him.

Nora: I don't need any promises tonight. And I'd never regret anything that happens with you. I just want you to know that no matter what happens from this day on, I will always cherish what we were to each other for most of my life. You were, are and will always be the love of my life. And I don't care if we never have more then this moment that will never change.

Bo: Nora I don't know what I'm feeling right now but I do know that I have some kind of pull to you. I don't know if its going anywhere but one thing we've never been is predictable so I guess wherever this road goes we'll find out if that once in a lifetime love can come along for a third time in one lifetime.

They didn't say another word as they fell back on the bed where they would make love and fall asleep in each others arms, both not really sure if what had transpired between them was because of the past being revisited in an unlikely way or because there really was something still brewing between them that never really went away.

TBC


	5. Soulmates Chapter 5

Soulmates- Part 5

Bo found Nora staring out the window the next morning. He had a feeling he knew what she was thinking about but he was afraid to approach the subject because she looked so peaceful, like she had the night he had allowed himself to fall for her when everyone in the world told him he shouldn't. The truth was that while the world may have been against them, destiny was on their side. It brought them together for a second time... concieved not one but two children and now it had given them a chance to take that leap again... and while he didn't really understand what was happening between them intellectually, he knew in his heart that the fiery red head sitting just three feet away would always be the only woman who stirred up emotions that consumed him. He went over to te window and wrapped his arms around her. she turned to face him.

Bo: Your wearing my shirt. 

Nora: I had it dry cleaned for you. Then I just got lost in the scent. You know, a part of you still lingers on this shirt no matter how many times they wash it. Do you want it back?

Bo: No. It looks a lot better on you. why don't you keep it?

She paused as she looked at him, the tears finally finding their way to her eyes.

Nora: I didn't actually think you'd still be here. 

Bo: You thought I'd wake up and realize that it was a mistake didn't you?

Nora: The thought crossed my mind.

Bo: Well I can't promise you the world Nora. But what I can tell you is that you were amazing.

(She smiled at him as he continued.)

Bo: You know, this may sound a little shallow but what can I say Nora? I love making love to you.

Nora: You weren't so bad yourself cowboy. Its been a while.

They both laughed and she walked to the table and poured herself a cup of coffee.

Nora: Ok so that part of our relationship is still in tact.

She smiled as he looked at her.

Bo: That part of our relationship was never the problem was it?

Nora: No, it was everything else in the end. Maybe we should just stick to what works.

Bo: Are you saying what I think your saying?

Nora: suprise!

Bo: Nora, we've never had JUST a physical relationship and I don't know if its wise to start now. Do you really think that's even possible?

Nora: Look, unless you want to tell me what you CAN promise me, then I don't see any other way. If we keep our emotions out of this no one gets hurt right?

Bo: Right. No one gets hurt.

He looked at her one more time before joining her at the table.

Bo: Can I have that book. We never got to finish looking at it last night?

Nora: Sure...

She looked at him as he started turning the pages. 

Nora: Bo...

Bo: Yeah?

Nora: I... uh... never mind. Let me see that...

She went over to where he was sitting.

Nora: Oh my God I forgot about that. You won me that stupid little donkey at the carnival. You tried so hard for that thing.

Bo: And I did it didn't I? I won you that stupid donkey that you wanted so much back then.

Nora: Yeah and then we went into one of those photo machines and took like a hundred pictures. You made me laugh so hard Bo. You were good at that.

Bo: You made me laugh too. Can I tell you a secret?

Nora: Sure? You can tell me anything Bo.

Bo: I had a private investigator track you down after you were of age. I found out you were married. 

Nora: Oh Bo. I'm sorry. I know that couldn't have been easy. 

Bo: It cut like a knife Nora. I guess I should of tracked you down myself but after I found out I didn't even want to know your name. I was gonna burn the file but I decided to keep it in case I ever wanted to know.

Nora: You never looked at it?

Bo: No. It was too painful. And at that point it really didn't matter anymore.

Nora: Do you still have it?

Bo: Yeah I do. But when I look at it, I want it to be with you.

Nora: I'd like that. Do you really think we'll find our daughter Bo?

Bo: Nora, I told you, I have connections. We'll find her. In the meantime...

He looked at her and she tried to read his expression.

Nora: What?

Bo: I want you.

She smiled at him as she moved in closer. He pulled her until she was sitting on his lap and they started kissing passionately.

Bo: Would I be violating the terms of our

(He paused as he struggled to find the words)

Nora: Arrangement...

Bo: Yeah... arrangement... would I be violating the terms of that if I asked you to join me in the shower?

Nora: I don't think so... in fact, I rather like that idea.

She kissed him again and they got up off the chair and headed for the shower.

TBC


	6. Soulmates Chapter 6

Soulmates- Part 6

The next day Nora was sitting in er office trying to concentrate when Kelly walked in.

Kelly: Hello. Earth to Nora...

She looked up from where she had begun to twittle the pencil in the middle of her daydreams.

Nora: What? Oh... sorry Kelly.

Kelly: Are you ok? You look a million miles away. 

Nora: I am. (She paused) I'm in another lifetime... when everything was so much simpler.

Kelly: I know the feeling. So... did you take my advice? Did you talk to Bo?

Nora: I'm not sure we did a whole lot of talking...

Kelly: So you're...

Nora: Back together? No... bu we are sleeping together... (She caught the look) Well there not exactly mutully exclusive you know. To say that we were togther would imply that our emotions are involved and they're not.

Kelly: So you're having a purely physical relationship. All sex and no romance right?

Nora: Right... so?

Kelly: So? I'm sorry Nora, but your never gonna be able to pull that off. Since when have you EVER allowed your emotions to be left out of anything...

Nora: Since Now.

Kelly: What are you afraid of Nora?

Nora: Who says I'm afraid of anything?

Kelly: Sweetheart, you and Bo have NEVER ben about sex and you KNOW it

Nora: What can I say Kelly, Its good. When I'm with him, its like a chemical reaction. We just can't contain ourselves.

She laughed at her.

Kelly: Ok, so what I SHOULD of said is you've never JUST been about sex. 

Nora: We are now.

Kelly: Is that why you were daydreaming about him just now?

Nora: I...Uh...(She gave her the look) Ok I was. But that does NOT mean anything ok.

Kelly: Ok, whatever you say. (She put her arm around her and smiled) Nora, you want to pretend that you don't care about him then fine. Maybe you won't care about this either...

Nora: What?

Kelly: He broke up with Paige...

Nora: What? He did?

Kelly: and you said you didn't care?

Nora: Kelly, I can't do this right now ok.

Kelly: Ok. But just so you know... for someone who DOSN'T care I mean. He's in the park. I just saw him there. He might not be alone though.

She gave her the look and walked off. Kelly just laughed.

Kelly: Don't care huh?

The Park...

Nora: Bo...

He turned around and faced her...

Bo: I was hoping to suprise you. I guess Its a little late for that.

Nora: What's all this?

He kneeled down and took her hand. He placed something on her wrist.

Nora: A corsage..

Bo: You never got to go to your prom Nora. I wa hoping to bring it to you.

Nora: I... all of this... Its for... you did this for me.

Bo: Yes. and before you go running away because I've broken the cardinal rule would you just stand still and take it all in...

Nora: But I...

Bo: Yes you do Nora. You have everything you need. and even though I think your beautiful just the way you are, if you go over to that table, you'll find something waiting.

She had tears in her eyes when she looked at it. He came up behind her and smiled.

Nora: You remembered the exact dress that I wanted?

Bo: I told you that I remember everything about you. Your indiscribable Nora Buchanan. Now why don't you go put that dress on and we can start this thing. 

She turned around faced him.

Nora: Bo I...

Bo: You don't have to say anything red. I get it.

Nora: But this is...

Bo: More then our deal. I know.

She walked away and Bo just stood there taking in the scene. When she got back, he took the box out of his hand and handed it to her. She was misty eyed when she looked at it.

Nora: These look almost exactly like the pearls I saw in the window that summer.

Bo: Thats because they are.

Nora: What? But how?

Bo: I sold everything I had to buy you these pearls. I was gonna give them to you as a wedding present but I never got the chance. I think they match perfectly with your dress.

Nora: You never ceaze to amaze me Bo. I mean one minute you can't promise me anything and the next minute your doing something truly romantic and I just think I'm gonna melt. I don't understand you Buchanan.

Bo: You don't have to. You do have to dance with me though. May I have the honor?

Nora: You may?

They walked out to the middle of the park and as the car radio played, they continued to dance. She finally pulled away from him and looked in his eyes.

Nora: Kelly told me you broke up with Paige?

Bo: I did.

Nora: How did she take it?

Bo: Well she wasn't happy. But that's to be expected. 

Nora: Did you tell her about us?

Bo: All I told her was that things have changed between us. I think she probably figured out the rest on her own.

Nora: Yeah Probably.(Pause) Bo...

Bo: You want to know why I did it don't you?

Nora: I never said I expected you to break up with her Bo? I thought the deal was no strings attached.

Bo: Yeah, that was the deal...

Nora: Ok so...

Bo: So what if I want more?

TBC


	7. Soulmates Chapter 7

Soulmates- Part 7

Nora looked up at Bo, Tears falling from her eyes as she struggled to comprehend what he was telling her.

Nora: I'm not sure I understand. Wasn't it you who said you couldn't make any promises?

Bo: what if I was wrong? What if involving our emotions is what's meant to be?

Nora: i'm not sure I believe in meant to be anymore. Everytime we've made promises, they've come crashing down around us.

Bo: Maybe Promises are meant to be broken. I mean look at usred, we've had two incredible courships, one incredible marriage, two children and now we're working on one incredible affair. How many people get a chance at a once in a lifetime love three times in their life?

Nora: Well you've got a point there Commish...

Bo: Nora I'm not going to lie to you. Admitting what's happening between us scares the hell out of me. Maybe that's why I panicked and told you I couldn't promise you anything when I knew it was the furthest thing from the truth. 

Nora: What does that mean Bo? You are talking in codes here.

Bo: Sorry. I've been doing that alot lately haven't I?

Nora(Smiling): Yeah. But that's ok. I've always understood you better then anyone... including yourself.

Bo(Pausing): I guess what I'm trying to say is that I still feel something for you. No matter what's gone down between us, you've always been the first thing on my mind in the morning and the last thing on my mind when I went to sleep at night.

Nora: Yeah we've got a connection. That much I'll give you. But I need you to be REALLY sure about this Bo. We may be extremely good at the falling in love part but we're just as good at the coming apart. I don't want you to wake up tomorrow and take it all back. If we're going to involve our emotions then I need to know that you have an invested interest in us. No more walking away Bo. If you can't promise me that then this isn't going to work?

Bo: Nora, I don't want to leave. In fact when I actually sit here and imagine my life ten years down the road, It's you I see myself with. I don't want to stand here and say things I haven't quite figured out because the last thing I want to do is hurt you. But I DO know this. You're important to me. And I really want you to stay with me.

Nora: You know, I think that means more to me then fancy words anyways. I ALWAYS want the truth from you and you've given me exactly that. That's just as important to me as some declaration of love. If you want me to stay then I will. I should have known we could never keep our emotions out of this. It was ALWAYS so much more then just Incredible sex. Why should things be different this time?

Bo: Does that mean that you can tell me how YOU feel?

Nora: I guess I can give you exactly what you've given me. (Pause) It's never been simple with us has it?(another pause) I wish I had a word for what i feel for you. I care about you Bo. And you know that I will ALWAYS have your back. It goes deeper then that for me. But I'm not sure I can really explain how. I'm just not ready for the 'L" word because I'm not sure if I'm there yet.

Bo: I understand that. And I feel the same way. But that dosn't mean I can't ask you something important anyways does it?

Nora: Of course not. You can ask me anything you want. I just can't guarentee I'll be able to answer it.

Bo: Fair enough.

He paused before he took her hands and got down on one knee as he faced her tears again.

Nora: Bo. What are you DOING?

Bo: Nora, I know this is going to sound strange, considering that I can't even tell you how I feel about you. But I told you once that I wanted to marry you and I meant that.

Nora: Bo, you don't have to do this now. We have a lot of time to figure out our feelings. I'm not going anywhere.

Bo: We've wasted so much time already. Everytime we seem to be getting somewhere, something happens to set us back. I just don't want to take you for granted anymore.

Nora: We're together now Bo. That's all that matters.

Bo: I know. and you have no idea how happy that makes me. (Pause) I know that you said that you didn't want to make any promises but there's one promise that I need you to make me before we move forward.

Nora: Well I can certainly try. 

Bo(Pause): I need you to give me your word that your going to wait for me before you give your hand away.

Nora(Smiling): Why Bo Buchanan, are you asking me to go steady?

Bo(Smiling): Would it be such a bad thing if I was?

Nora: No it wouldn't be. It would be wonderful. And I accept. (Pause) The fact is that I just can't imagine ever being happier then I am when you look at me the way you're looking at me now.

Bo: Oh really? And how exactly am I looking at you?

Nora: Like I'm the only woman in the world.

Bo: To me you are. at least the only one that matters. (Pause) I've never said this to anyone in my life before. I've always had an easier time saying the "L" word, even if it wasn't true. It just seemed simpler. But It's different with you Nora. I just can't even begin to imagine ever lying to you about my feelings because you deserve better. You deserve better then the lines I've used on everyone else to get me through the painful reality of life without you. (pause) You see Nora, I may not be able to tell you that I love you yet. And Its kind of strange to me because I actually think that a part of me always WAS in love with you. But I need to be sure of that before I make some heartfelt confession to you.

Nora: I appreciate that Bo. More then you know.

Bo: Ok but the one thing I can tell you without hesitation is that I need you. I need you more then I've ever needed anyone. More then I ever thought was possible. I need you in my life. And I need you in my bed next to me when I wake up in the morning and when I close my eyes to sleep. I never thought this was possible for me to admit that I need someone more than I need to breathe but it's true. I need you to give me your word that when we are both ready, you will let me put that ring on your finger again because without that promise, I'm not sure I can bear to live in my own skin. I need you as much as I need to Breathe.

Nora(Smiling): Bo Buchanan, always the romantic.(Pause) Believe it or not, I need you too. More then you could ever know. So yes, you have my word.

Bo: Well good, because now I can enjoy the ride.

Nora: Me too. I always enjoy the fall with you. (Pause) We had some amazing times didn't we? I mean I met you when I was 16 years old . You swept me off my feet and showed me the finer things in life. And you know what? Every time we have done this dance, I have always been sure of one thing. That I have NEVER loved anyone more then I loved you. And I've got a pretty good feeling that this time, that fall is going to blindside me in the same way it did every time before. You are the BEST and the WORST thing I've ever done. If that makes any sense.

Bo: Yeah I get it. Your head tells you that whatever this thing is that's going on between us, will only cause you heartache and pain and you should run as fast as you can. But your heart is glad that you had enough sense not to listen because its the best feeling that you've ever felt.

Nora: Yeah. That's it exactly. (Pause) You know, I don't know if its a good thing or a bad thing that we know each other so well.

Bo: I guess we'll find out won't we? This dance isn't about to stop anytime soon.

Nora: I'm glad. Because you are more then just an amazing person. Your one hell of a husband.

Bo: You were a pretty good wife yourself. And I have every reason to believe that you will be again. We work Red. We just fit together and even though circumstances split us twice before, they also brought us back together. So maybe this time we can finally put those peices of the puzzle back where they belong. (Pause) So how about we have one more dance before we go home and celebrate properly.

Nora: I like how you think. (She kisses him) And I'd love to.

A couple days later...

Nora was sitting at a table waiting for Evangaline to show up. Though they had been friends for a while now, the thought of telling her still terrified her. She had no way of knowing what people would think. Evangaline took one look at her and knew something was wrong.

Evangaline: This isn't a social call is it? (Pause) Nora your white as a sheet. What's wrong?

Nora: I guess I'm more stressed out then I thought. (Pause) Evangaline, I need to tell you something about my past. I'm not sure how you're going to feel about this but I need your help. It's not going to make a whole lot of sense when you hear it but I swear that it's the God's honest truth.

Evangaline: Nora, I never would think anything else. I love you, you know? You can tell me anything.

Nora: Even that I got pregnant when I was 16.

Evangaline: You did? Oh Nora, you must have been so scared.

Nora: I was. My parents forced me to give my daughter up for adoption. Times were differnt then Evangaline. I didn't have a choice. It just about killed me. They never even let me hold her. Or see her really. All I knew was that she was alive.

Evangaline: Oh honey, I'm sorry.(pause) What about your baby's father? What did he have to say about it? 

Nora: He didn't know. He was over 18 and my parents thought they could control my life my threatening to have him arrested for staatatory rape. I guess in a way they did. (She wiped the tears from her eyes) So I did as I was told and I sent him away. I promised I'd come back for him when I turned 18 but by that time I had already given away his child and I couldn't face him. I could barely even face myself. It was the hardest thing I ever had to do.

She reached out and took her hand.

Evangaline: I'm so sorry Nora. You never should have had to go through any of that alone. Is there anything I can do for you?

Nora: You're doing it. You're here. (pause) Evangaline, I'm going to tell you the identity of my baby's father and you're going to think it's strange. I know I did when I finally figured it out.

Evangaline: So I know him?

Nora: Yeah. It's Bo.

Evangaline: WHAT? How is that even possible? 

Nora: Simple. We never got each other's names. We had a summer fling and we were happy not knowing. he called me Austin. I called him Blue eyes. It wouldn't have done any good knowing when I had to leave him behind in the end. Being together was enough for us.

Evangaline: Oh My God. That is so incredibly romantic.

Nora: Yeah. The perfect love story right? The stuff fairy tales are made of.(Pause) We fell in love that summer deep in the heart of Texas when I was only 16 years old. i was a real handful back then but he... my blue eyes... he accepted that part of me and showed me how to be someone else. When I was with him, I was just Nora. His Austin. And I could just be free and wild and not worry about what other people would think. And the best part was that I didn't have to think. We were spontaneous and carefree and that was so amazing. And you know what? Despite the way things ended for us... It was all worth it... because in that moment, I was shown more love then I've ever had or ever will again. He loved me more then anyone ever could. And I loved him right back just the same.

Evangaline: and the magic struck twice

Nora: Well three times really.(Pause) We have decided to give this thing between us one more try.

Evangaline: well THAT is the best news I've heard all day. The fairy tale lives. (Pause)  
I really hope things work out for you this time. You two are so cute together.

Nora: Thanks. and I think they will. For some reason I'm feeling lucky this time.

Evangaline: So enjoy it Nora. You two have been through enough heartache to last two lifetimes.(Pause) What can I do?

Nora: Be my Friend and help me track down my daughter.

Bo was sitting at his desk when Rex came in.

Rex: You rang?

Bo: Sit down Balsom. I have a Job for you.

Rex: What kind of Job?

Bo: I need you to track down a baby born in the 70's.

Rex: A baby huh? Who's kid is it?

Bo: Mine. (he gave him a strange look) Look Balsom, it's very important that this stay between us.

Rex: Relax. I'm not going to go spreading gossip.

Bo: Thank you.

Rex: No Problemo Commish. But you know... it would be a lot easier if I knew the mothers name.

Bo: Are you fishing for more gossip or do you REALLY need to know. (Pause) Fine. I'll tell you this much. I had a summer fling with a girl when she was 16. It was when I lived in texas. We never asked for each other's names. Never cared to know either. Her parents made her send me away and I thought I'd never see her again.

Rex: But you did?

Bo: Yeah. Turns out my anoymous lover wasn't so anoynomous. (pause) Turns out it was Nora.

Rex: Wow. Talk about a small world. (pause) I envy you Commish. Love like that usually only exists in the movies. It's what I used to have with Jen. You sure you're really over?

Bo: Balsom...

Rex: What? too personal.

Bo: Something like that.(Pause) But for the record, no, we're not over. We're giving it another shot.

Rex: Well then I REALLY envy you. You've got yourself one HOT looking woman there commish.

Bo: Don't I know it. So keep your hands to yourself or I won't be so friendly.

Rex: Relax. I've got my own lady. Besides, I wouldn't want to have you break my bones or I couldn't get this job done. (Pause) You can count on me.

Bo: Good. I better be able to trust you on this Balsom. It's very important to Nora... and to me.

Rex: Consider it done. (Pause) I'll get right on it. Tell Nora I said Hi.

He smiled at him mischieviously before walking away. Bo picked up the phone.

Bo: Hey, honey It's me.

Nora: Hey baby. How did it go with Rex?

Bo: He's on the case. Evangaline?

Nora: Ditto.

Bo: Good because I really need to see you right now.

Nora: Your place or mine.

Bo: How about mine. I really need to take a shower.

Nora: Don't you DARE move your cute little buns anywhere until I get there. I'm on my way.

She hung up the phone smiling.

Nora: Gotta run. My man needs me. 

Evangaline(Smiling knowingly): Have fun.

Nora: Always. 

TBC


	8. Soulmates Chapter 8

**Soulmates- Part 8**

When Bo opened the door to his loft to find Nora smiling at him, he couldn't help but feel like the luckiest man alive.

Bo: What took you so long? I was getting lonely.

Nora (Smiling sexily): I had to pick up a little something for my man.

Bo: Oh Yeah? Do I get a little preview?

Nora: You want a preview or the full course?

Bo: Do you have to ask?

She laughed as she pulled him into a kiss that was both passionate and tender. He kissed her back with more desire then she had ever experienced with anyone and she found herself melting in his arms as he led her inside and locked the door.

When she finally pulled apart from him, she untied the raincoat she was wearing and let it fall to the floor. He couldn't keep his eyes off her as she was now standing in front of him wearing nothing but a Red Negligee she had picked up at the department store. She smiled at him as she walked towards him.

Nora: Do you like your present Commish?

Bo: Like? Honey, words don't do you justice. You've got to be the most breathtaking woman in the world. You're in my blood Nora. I can't get you out of my mind.

Nora: I can't think of anything but you. Did you know that when I was sitting with Evangeline trying to explain to her how we've loved each other three times in one lifetime and didn't even know it was happening... and when I was telling her that we have a child out there somewhere that we're trying to find... well the whole time I kept thinking that I couldn't wait to be here in your arms again. And then you called and I knew you were thinking the same thing.

Bo: Your right Nora, I am. I was feeling exactly the same thing when I was talking to Rex. I needed to be with you. I needed to feel your skin on my skin... your breath on my breath. I just needed you with me tonight.

Nora: Just tonight?

Bo: Tonight and every night for the rest of my life... I know you're not ready for marriage but...

She put her fingers to his lips to stop him from speaking. Then she wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him.

Nora: How 'Bout I offer you a compromise?

Bo: I'm always up for those... especially when they come from you.

Nora(Smiling): When you gave me that promise ring after you set up this whole extravagant prom for us under the stars... because you knew that I had missed mine when we were kids... well it just made me realize something important Bo.

Bo: What's that?

Nora: That I might not be ready for Marriage again... but what I AM ready for is you. I want to wake up with you every morning and fall asleep with you every night. I want us to share the day with each other as we go over cases at work and then come home and make love until we fall asleep in each others arms. I want to go for walks with you in the sunset and talk to you about everything that matters to both of us. I don't want you to date anyone but me.

Bo: Did you think I EVER could after us?

Nora: I don't know Bo. You all but asked me to marry you and I turned you down. It crossed my mind.

He kissed her passionately as he took her face in his hands.

Bo: You may also recall that I told you I didn't know how to put my feelings for you into words.

Nora: Bo, you don't have to do this. Having you here with me is enough.

Bo: It's not for me. (He kisses her) You see, something hit me tonight. I don't know what it was or exactly when it occurred but I realized that when I gave you that promise ring, it wasn't just as way to let you know that I needed you in my life. It was because for me, you ARE my life. I realized tonight that I will never love anyone but you ever again. I don't care if you can marry me now or in ten years... my heart is forever with you. I love you Red. I Love you. I don't know why it took me so long to realize it... or to say it out loud... but I'm saying it now. I love you. That's not going to change just because you're not ready to spend your life with me.

Nora: Oh Bo, that's just it. I DO want to spend my life with you. I want everyone to know we're a couple. And I want YOU to know exactly how I feel about you. (She pauses as she kisses him) I may not be ready for you to put that ring on my finger but what I AM ready for is to share your home. Except I think maybe we should find one of our own. One that doesn't have any of the memories of the loves that never measured up. I want us to move in together Bo... I want us to be a family. And just for the record, I love you too. Hearing you say those three little words is the best thing you ever could have given me. I love you Bo Buchanan... Today, tomorrow and forever.

He pulled her into his arms as he kissed her. She laughed as she wrapped her arms around him and he lifted her off the ground.

Nora: I take it, that's a yes.

Bo: Did you REALLY think I'd turn you down? (Pause) Nora, all those things you mentioned, well I want them too. I want to share everything with you. And I would love for us to find a place of our own to call home...

Nora: You ARE my home Bo Buchanan

she kissed him passionately as he started walking up the stairs.

Nora: I believe you promised me a shower Mr. Commissioner...

Bo: Yes, I believe I did...

He carried her up the stairs and turned on the faucet in the bathtub. As soon as the water got hot, they stepped inside. Bo backed her up against the wall of the shower as the hot water fell down on them. They couldn't pull their lips away from each other as they continued to passionately kiss under the faucet. After a while they pulled apart and looked at each other with so much desire in their eyes. Bo took the soap from the counter and lathered her body with it. She let out a small moan as his hands roamed her body. She loved the way he made her feel when he touched her.

They started to kiss again as he backed her towards the hot water to rinse off her lathered body. Then she grabbed the soap and ran her hands across his bare chest to do the same. She was driving him crazy with her touch and he felt himself wanting her more with every move she made. God how he loved how she made him feel. After she was finished lathering his body with the soap, she pulled him into a passionate kiss as they moved towards the faucet to let his body rinse off the soap as their mouths continued their passionate dance.

After pulling apart, Bo took the shampoo and began to massage her scalp as he rubbed it into her hair. She was going crazy with desire with every touch he made. After he was done, she took his mouth in hers and backed him against the wall as the faucet rinsed her hair off and they stayed lost in each other for a few more stolen moments.

Then she took the shampoo and began to do the same thing to his scalp as she lathered it into his hair. He couldn't help but enjoy the attention her hands were giving him and could barely stand the anticipation before their lips met again and they let the faucet rinse him as they kissed under the hot water.

After Bo's hands reached for the faucet to turn it off, they couldn't control themselves any longer. Bo took the towel and dried her off as he wrapped her in terry cloth and she did the same to him. Then he picked her up and carried her to the bed where they spent the remainder of the night making love. They woke up in the morning, nestled in each others arms. She was smiling at him when he turned to her, smiling back.

Bo: Last night was pretty incredible wasn't it?

Nora: It was better then that. It was all the way into I don't want to leave this room today. You want to play hooky?

Bo: You read my mind.

He picked up the phone and dialed the office as she did the same on the other line. After they hung up, they turned to each other in unison.

Bo: been a wile since we've played hooky hasn't it?

Nora: What can I say Mr. Buchanan... you bring out the wild side in me...

They both laughed slightly as they brought their lips to each other's in passion.

Nora: So Cowboy, any ideas how we're going to spend the day?

Bo: I'm sure I could think of a few...

She laughed as he rolled on top of her and their kisses led to a morning of lovemaking.

TBC


End file.
